The Story of Drapple
by ThePrimusLune
Summary: Draco is keeping Blaise from eating an apple, but why? Why does he always freak out when someone eats an apple? How did his love for Apple come about? Find out here!


I don't know.

I am JKR. Yes, I am. I am Justine Kiley Reeling. But as for owning Harry Potter, no, that belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling, who sadly, I am not.

The sun gleamed happily through gaps in the summer trees, the grass had a pleasant ripple as a cool breeze washed over it cleanly. A few clouds sprinkled the blue sky as the sun bore down heavily on the Hogwarts grounds. July dawned on the inhabitants of Hogwarts, which came with exam week. Inside, down in the dungeons of Hogwarts, lay the Slytherin Common Room. Most stayed in their dorms, trying to crack in some extra revision time, while Blaise sat by the fire in the silver coated armchairs.

"_BLAISE!" _Draco yelled angrily at his best mate

Blaise stumbled and tossed the apple between his hands, his eyes searching the empty common room until they came to rest on a fuming Draco in the entrance of the common room.

"Oh for Gods sake Draco" Blaise exclaimed wearily "Why can't I eat apples?"

"Shut up, and slowly - _slowly - _put the apple on the table" Draco said clearly, at an attempt of peace.

Blaise rolled his eyes but obliged, and slowly put the apple on the table in front of him. As soon as it hit the table, Draco let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to where Blaise stood and gingerly lifted the apple.

"Oh apple, did he hurt you? He didn't did he, oh my sweet little apple" Draco kissed the apple all over, receiving bemused looks from his baffled friend.

As Draco stroked the apple with his cheek, he noticed the bewildered looks he was acquiring from his friend. He slowly put the apple down on a cushion he had previously placed on the table, not before giving it another peck.

"Care to explain, Mr. Malfoy?" Blaise enquired, his right eyebrow cocked upwards in a questioning stare.

Draco let out a sigh, and explained

"It was a summer day, I remember it as though it was yesterday. It was one of that oaf, Hagrid's class, you remember the one where Potter got a friend and got my arm _slaughtered _by that beast. Well, anyway, I was hungry so I popped an apple out of my bag and was about to eat it, when I noticed something, it was beautiful, really, the most beautiful apple there ever was, no dents, no scratches, a perfect sphere appart for the slight blemish at the top and bottom but it was astonishing" Draco's eyes had gone hazy with the memory, as Blaise looked incredulously at Draco

Draco carried on "It was that day I noticed the true beauty of the apple, but I was a child then, a silly child, and took a bite out of it - I know, it was stupid of me – but my hunger got the best of me and I instantly regretted it, then was when I got thrashed by the beast – I had thought I had lost my companion, I had dropped it and left it there, it must have been lost forever. But then, I woke up in the hospital wing, all sweaty from my nightmares of a pear chasing my poor apple out of jealousy. I turned to my side, and there it was! My beautiful apple, all new and shiny and beautiful as ever!"

"But then, the dark days came, I didn't have time for apple. I know he missed me so and I missed him too, but once I refound my love for apple all hell broke loose. I was forced to _sacrifice _apple, he went into the vanishing cabinet, and he was dead" Draco had tears in his eyes from loosing his first love "And from then on" Draco sniffed "I swore I would love every apple I ever saw" Draco smiled slightly "and I found love, with that one"

Blaise looked at his best mate, until tears roamed his eye socket "That was so, so beautiful" Blaise gushed as tears escaped down his dark Italian skin.

Draco smiled, and picked up his apple, "Now if you'll excuse me, apple and I are going to have some alone time in my dorm…."

….

Apple lay in Crabbe's hands, inches away from his licked lips, Draco screamed with fright, "HELP ME" Draco yelled out "YOU, HELP ME SAVE THIS APPLE, REVIEW OR CRABBE WILL EAT HIM!"

You heard him!

Just to avoid any confusion, my initials aren'§t really J.K.R.


End file.
